sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Uta Mihirogi
Uta Mihirogi is a color commentator for the inter-high and a professional mahjong player. She is also currently the vanguard for the All-Japan team. She is paired with Eri Hariu and they are main commentator team in Saki Achiga Hen episode of side A. Appearance She is a short woman with medium-length brown hair (which frames her face and is tied below her chin) and brown eyes. She wears a red traditional kimono dress with floral patterns. Uta also carries a hand fan with her. She sometimes carries a cat-belt similar to Yuuki Kataoka. According to her professional mahjong card, she is 24 years old, 145 cm tall, and weights 37 kg. Personality Uta is very knowledgeable but prone to be a bit flighty. Playing Style / Abilities Strong enough to be the vanguard on the all-Japan team and make it to the finals of the elementary school national tournament as a 3rd year. She also lead her pro team to a first place finish with overwhelming firepower and gamebreaking Golden Hands. As a kid, Hayari Mizuhara commented on how she has a lot of firepower and wasn't reckless. According to Harue Akado, if Uta is on top late in the game she will play cautious and tend to fold if someone shows signs of a hidden tenpai. Plot Yue's Arc Uta is first shown defeating Hayari Mizuhara in the national elementary championships. She tells her that she is sorry and just got a bit lucky this time. Children's National Tournament Arc Uta once again makes the final match and upon entering the arena, is greeted by Shino Shiratsuki. When asked, she tells Shino about her cat-belt and how it's her good luck charm. Everyone starts off winning quick cheap hands to stall Uta from winning big hands. She then wins big and goes back and forth with Kazumi Zenno for much of the game but usually leads. She nearly ended the game when she hit Kokoro Oroku with a 24000 pt hand but due to atama hana, Kazumi got the win. During the South's third round Shino started to come alive. She battles with Shino the whole round but loses to a cheap hand from Shino. In the final round Kokoro rons Uta for 24000 pt and wins the match. National Tournament Arc The first two rounds Uta provides insight into the matches. Final Eight Arc When Kouko Fukuyo and Sukoya Kokaji get slated to call Shiraitodai's semi-finals match, she noted to Eri that they could use a break and called her jealous when she said Kouko was terrible. Before the start of the second day matches, Eri begins to worry about the commentating team of Risa Noyori and Misaki Murayoshi. Uta then tells her that Risa is inarticulate and looks angry but is really just excited and that those two get along really well. National Championship Arc Uta is selected to call the 5th place game along with Eri. She then helps introduce the participating schools the night before the game. After the vanguard match she says that the point difference isn't as big as she expected but Eri tells her that it's probably due to the to the matches only being half as long. Quotes * わからね = "I don't get it" Trivia *Her professional mahjong card has the number S-02, perhaps meaning that she ranks the second in the Japanese national professional mahjong players ranking. Category:Professional players Category:Characters Category:Fudouyama Elementary School